Past, Present and Future
by cheethos
Summary: The most powerful magical being was conceived using light and dark magic to form a truce for both kingdoms. It is like a curse embedded to her very being. Fate puts her to test by stopping him and saving them all.
1. Let's Make Magic

**Let's Make Magic**

**HELLO**: My first ever Once Upon a Time fanfic, so I beg for your understanding. This is somehow AU, long shot? Time traveling. I feel the need to explain myself more but I'll let you all read it first. Multi ships? But _**SWAN QUEEN is END GAME.**_

**Summary**: The most powerful magical being was conceived using light and dark magic to form a truce for both kingdoms. It is like a curse embedded to her very being. Fate puts her to test by stopping him and saving them all.

**Warning**: writer's attempt sh*t. Characters are beyond my ownership but surprises are likable. The imagination cannot be controlled and this is not beta.

**1st to my Past, Present and Future sequel.**

* * *

**Present Future**

"You think you could be the hero?" He hissed with his bloody lips.

"No! But I could stop you!" She snarled at him. _Pain_ she feels pain. _Damn it! Come on, one more transformation. That is all I need._

Once both got their bearings, standing upright they continue their fight.

She drew her right arm glowing with electricity. So bright and so loud it sounded like thunder in an awful storm. Acting as her sword, that surely could slice any object hinders it way. Her left arm, in flames acting as her powerful shield. It could set fire any thing that puts her to stop. Wings set free from her upper back, made from colorful feathers that glows in magic. Black smoke radiating through out her body, surely there is no doubt that she is the most powerful of them all.

He knew that he does not stand a chance to defeat such magical being like her, but he is blessed with the knowledge of war tactics, that is why he is confident to finish her. Now that he have mastered his craft, gained wings similar to hers but not as powerful as the magical being in front of him. _If she could bleed, I could hurt her. If I could hurt her, I could put her to death._

"Good luck, _lil sister_" He stated threateningly the young woman.

"You're the one who needs luck, _brother_" She deadpanned to the man who was arranging his footing to throw the sphere to her direction.

* * *

**Future Present**

"Mother? May I please go ride Walter now" She ask her mother with her small voice.

"As soon as you finish tea my darling" Answered by her mother leaving no room for arguments. _She seems to grow found of her horse._

"But mother, I don't even like tea" She still try to persuade her mother dear.

"A lady never misses her tea" Her mother reasoned, clearly they have discussed this certain topic multiple times already. Seems that her daughter was not listening to her.

"But..." Dorothea tried.

"No buts my dear" Her mother said with conviction that would left her no room to argue.

* * *

**Past Future**

They stand in the barrier of the West and East Kingdom. Blood have been shed by soldiers who have proved their loyalty to their beloved Kingdoms on this barrier. For the first time in months they now see each other, face to face. Since the war has started, they have not done any usual practice they have made when they decided to move in back to the Enchanted Forest. The worst part was that, either sides have no clue who have started such awful event; they only knew that they must defend their lands. They must maintain peace, maintain balance for both dark and light. Good and Evil.

"Let's make magic!" She declared with enthusiast.

"You know we need more than that" The other woman responded with doubt.

"I know, that is why I wanted us to make magic" She answered with confidence.

"They suggested for us to..." The younger woman said but was cut of by the other.

"I am well aware dear" She answered with irritation in her voice. _I can't believe they suggested such thing. Of all the things we could just do to maintain order, they think of... That!_

"So... Regina, I am really not sure how we could do this right. Is it even possible?" She asked the Queen, uncertainty is evident in her voice.

"The White Knight, the Savior having doubts of her abilities?" The Queen eyed the White Knight who is pouting and clearly fidgeting with her armor. She took a step forward. _I wonder how would you feel when I discarded your armor, painfully slow. Hmn... Maybe it would-_ her thoughts was cut short by a whining Emma.

"Come on Regina, as much as I wanted for this war to end. I would do anything" She sounded more desperate she intended to be. Something about the Queen, whenever she gets to see her makes her rather 'uncomfortable' under her gaze. _Why... Why me? For crying out loud! We are in the middle of a war and here she is! Still manages to look so... So... Ugh!_

_Anything? Well then, kiss me you idiot!_ "Then prove me, Ms. Swan that all those lessons I have endure teaching you were worth every second" She challenged the White Knight with a knowing smirk.

* * *

**Past Present**

There is feast going on the center of the town; Storybrooke. Madame Mayor, Regina Mills was giving a speech to wish her citizens to enjoy the festival and as well as to remind them to act responsibly of their actions. When all of the sudden there was a portal opened before all of them. Green lights swirling so fast opening wide, making a loop enough to suck a whole car.

The portal threw out unexpected things and visitors; two suitcases, a back pack, a messenger bag, a girl and a troll that was attacking the girl with an axe.

"F*cking trolls!" The girl exclaimed. She was lying flat on her back when she successfully kick the troll that lost it's balance. She drew out both of arms, clasping it together making her right hand digits in a gun like shape and left hand supporting it in place to her aim. With that she shoot out electricity, it came like a spark to the troll that was thrown back into the portal before the axe punctured the young girl on her torso. She then raised her right hand to absorb the portal. The green swirling light minimize into her hand, once all of the portal was absorbed an she rested her hand to her lower left abdomen, like she kept the portal there to her side.

As she stood up with her still wobbly knees would allow her. She's still trying to get to use with time traveling and portals which she just mastered recently thanks to her mentor. As she observed her surroundings with heavy lidded eyes, she noticed 5 legendary people circling her ready to harm, namely; Regina Mills with her fireball, Emma Swan with her powerful sword, Snow White and her bow and arrow, Prince Charming with a gun, Rumplestilskin with his hand ready for attack and Captain Hook with his of course, hook and sword.

"Ugh! Before the festival. Not during the festival. Nice move!" She mattered to herself irritatingly. She raised her hand in defeat but not quite surrendering, a white flash of blinding light and smoke appeared out of no where that made the 5 legendary people put their guard down except for Regina Mills.

Regina caught out of the corner of her eye the girl who came from the portal escaping from them, her belongings towed magically following her. With out further thinking she used her power to bind the girl with invisible rope and raised her from the ground so high that if she release the young girl she could break a bone or two.

"Aaah! Release me! This instance, Regina!" The girl demanded, furiously struggling from the vice grip of the Mayor's power.

"You know her?" Emma questioned Regina, still doubting the Mayor and her alliance.

"No! It's the first time I have encountered her" Defended by the brunette.

"Ok, I think it's best if we put you to jail first" Emma Swan declared eyeing the young girl.

"What?! No! Don't!" The young girl reacted, still struggling from her position. Elevated to the ground and invisible rope hindering you isn't really an ideal place to be. "Release me I said!"

"And why would we dearie?" Mr. Gold inquired calmly.

"Because... Because... Because I am innocent" She defended sheepishly. _You had one job to think. One job. One thought. And you managed to screw it up. Good doing!_

"You're not from here aren't you?" Snow questioned.

"Where are you from?" David inquired.

"Hold your horses mates, better question her privately" Hook concluded. Noticing they are gaining a crowd around with questions written on their faces.

"He's right, Regina teleport her to the cell at the station" Emma agreed and requested.

"Me? Why would I Ms. Swan?" Regina answered smugly to the Sheriff.

"Ugh. Because you are holding her hostage and because... Seriously Regina! You need a reason?!" A frustrated Sheriff Swan tried to reason.

"Ooh dearie you are forgetting the magic word" Mr. Fold informed the Sheriff.

"Regina, will you _please_ be kind enough to teleport the girl in the station's cell. _Please_?"

"As you wish Sheriff Swan" She smirked to Emma with that, dark purple smoke surrounded the young girl's body as she disappeared before them all.

* * *

**Past Future**

"She's so beautiful" She stated with teary eyes, still glistening from perspiration of giving birth.

"You did well, love" Her lover responded.

"No, _we_ did well" The woman corrected.

"What shall _we_ name her?" The lover ask playfully.

"Well I was thinking that she is a gift for us why don't we name her Dorothea? Since the meaning-" She responded uncertainly and was cut short by her lover. Knowing her rant wouldn't be finish anytime soon.

"Hmn. Dorothea... I like it" Her lover stated with a smile.

"Hello our little Princess Dorothea" The woman said lovingly to the new born.

"Hey baby girl, our little Do Do" Her lover said with a baby mannered voice.

"Do Do? No. Dorothea, if you are to give her a nickname at least go with Thea" The woman suggested, more like a command.

"Or Do Do would just be fine" The lover said with enthusiast "Right? My lil Do Do, you like Do Do right?" With that the baby giggled, seemingly approving of the nickname.

"You are unbelievable" Sighed by the woman who just gave birth, smiling to her lover who now cradles their new born, bouncing from one foot to the other and smiling with such adoration. _This would be one of the most perfect picture moments in my favorite picture book of my life._

* * *

**LOVES**: Penny for your thoughts? Should I prolong such fiction? Let me know. I know you are confused with the past present, past future, present future etc. titles for each scenario but trust me it would make sense. I think? The scenarios were cut short, I know how cruel of me. But don't you worry my sweet one I would elaborate on it. If you all allow me to.


	2. Trust Me

**Trust Me**

**THANK YOU:** Well I am glad that some have read this fiction and even better they followed it too! _Yey! I am pleased, you made my heart skip a beat_. Yes, I know it was confusing. Even I got myself confuse then I thought about it. Yes, that's what time traveling does. _Confuses the sh*t out of us._

**CONFUSIONS:** Ok, now I shall explain myself. _1._ Dorothea is purely conjured from my imagination. _2._ Swan Queen here is still on the love and hate relationship, we'll get there; _the fluff, the femlash and the rainbows_. _3._ Spoiler alert! Marcus is also purely conjured from my imagination. He is a good cousin of Dorothea. The question is, who's son is he? _4._ Where is Henry? We'll get to see him soon, how does a dark and cloudy Henry sounds like? Spoiler alert! Actually I have mentioned Henry already, you just didn't know it was him. _5._ Who's daughter is Dorothea? Who are her parents? Let's time travel with her more then. Ooh geez, too much spoilers for you all. _Enough is enough._ _**VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN!**_

**Warning:** writers attempt sh*t. Characters are beyond my ownership but surprises are likable. The imagination cannot be controlled and this is not beta.

**2nd to my Past, Present and Future sequel.**

* * *

**Past Present**

"I shall ask again nicely, release me this instance. Emma come on! Regina please!" The young girl yelped in desperation. She was inhabiting one of the cells in the Sheriff's station.

"It's Madame Mayor and Sheriff Swan for you young lady!" Regina said in her threatening voice, she's eyeing the young girl with annoyance painted on her beautiful face.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" The young girl complained. "Alright. Madame Mayor and Sheriff Swan will you please release me from this cage? Please!" She said with conviction._ I got better things to do._ She was holding the cell bars and bouncing in anticipation of pleading to the Mayor and Sheriff.

"How is that you know us? When we don't even know you." Questioned by the Sheriff calmly. Completely ignoring the request from the girl.

"Tell us your name and your objectives from there we shall decide wether to release you or not" Regina inquired getting irritated by the second now.

"This is abusing authority! I didn't do anything, need I to remind you that I did not harm any citizen of yours. I was merely saving myself from the troll who by the way attacked me with his axe!" She explained, still whining.

"This is not even abusing authority kid, we just want to know your name. That's all" Emma said, getting tired as time pass with this interrogation.

"Fine, I'm... Do.. Thea" The young girl said sounding unsure of herself. _I knew this would happen, but not this kind of situation. They can't know who I am._

"Speak louder, dear" Regina stated with her best Mayoral voice.

"I said my name is Thea" She answered irritated. _That tone of voice, I don't like it. But I missed it tho._

"Thea... Ok, you got a surname kid?" Emma asked as she scribbled on her notepad. _I need more info_.

"It's actually short for Dorothea, but some call me Thea. And no, I don't have one" Thea answered sadly. _It is not entirely the truth, I could confirm they wouldn't buy it. Ugh! But they cannot know my real name tho. Perks about being magical. Swell, just swell._

"What kind of being does not have a surname?" Regina hissed.

"The magical kind?!" Thea snarled at the Mayor and yelled "Just release me! I don't like being in a dungeon!" The young lad stomp her foot.

"A prison cell is more appealing than a dungeon dear" Regina said with a mocking tone. Knowing to well her castle before in the Enchanted Forest posses awful looking dungeons. _Oh the good old memories of being the Queen, the Evil Queen._

"You know what, I had it! I asked nicely, I said please. Enough of this none sense" Thea is clearly fed up with this. _I am so done with this interrogation, time to put things in my own hands now!_ she smirked.

Dorothea snapped her fingers, thinking in a snap she would be out of the cell. When it didn't work "What?! Why isn't it working?" She questioned herself.

"My dear, we are not that arrogant to consider that you have magical powers. I have cast a spell on that very cell of yours" Regina supplied her answers while smiling, her best politician smile.

"Good luck with that, you're magic-free for now." Said by Emma. She moved to Regina's side. _Should stand near Regina, to protect her. Better safe than sorry, ugh. Why am I drawn to Regina lately._

"You can't use magic, you are helpless in there" Regina said noticing the Sheriff's movements and in her surprise that Emma was beside her. _Protective much, Ms. Swan._

"Is that so Madame Mayor? Helpless? Hmn" Thea smirked at the Mayor. _We'll see about that._

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Tying my hair, what does it look like Madame Mayor?" She answered in a matter of fact voice and continued smugly "I didn't want my hair get caught in fire, now do I?" She tied her long wavy brunette hair in a high pony tail and titling it to the side.

Dorothea extended her hands in front of her, on her right hand she have conjured electricity while her left hand conjured fire. She combined both element in a ball like shape when she barely connected her hands together. With that happenings, the fluorescent in the station was flickering on and off. The winds was present as well, not sure where it came from but it blew Emma's paper works on her desk. The first reaction of the Sheriff was to protect since she is the Savior. Emma place her arm before Regina, acting as a human shield.

"I asked nicely, you did not grant my request. Now watch carefully what I am capable of" Dorothea said in a voice that went an octave lower than her usual. She then extended her hand towards the magical spell that Regina have cast. The invisible shield is now being cracked, it happened so fast leaving Emma and Regina no time to blink when the invisible shield was shattered in the thin air only the sounds of shattered glass could be heard.

_Fear, why am I feeling fear?_ Regina thought, she back away when she felt Emma hugged her to be her human shield. _Emma?_ she was utterly confuse on what was happening. She kept her eyes on the young girl, not wanting to miss any of her powerful magical abilities.

Dorothea held one of the cell bars with her right hand and instantly the cell bars was sizzling with heat. Like when a black smith takes out a heated piece of rectangular metal to form a sword. The cell bars melted to her single touch and formed into an abstract metal ball in her fist till there was no metal bar before her cell.

Then everything stopped; the winds, the flickering lights. She stepped out of her cell that she was inhabiting and said "Sorry about your cell, Sheriff Swan. Let me fix it for you" shy stated smugly and with that she threw the metal ball towards the metal less cell, dark pink smoked appeared and in an instant the cell was good as new.

"I'm hungry, and surely you have questions for me. Lets go to Granny's Diner and have breakfast" Dorothea said casually to two women before her clearly still dumbfounded by the show of Dorothea's few magical skills.

"How.. What..." Emma was out of words to convey. She slowly released her hold to Regina

"Why?" Regina said breathlessly, instantly missing the warmth the Sheriff have given her for a brief second there.

"Because I'm hungry" _duh_ Dorothea said like it is the most obvious thing ever. _Pancakes with maple syrup and apple freaking sauce, now._

* * *

**Past Future**

The Enchanted Forest is quite a place to live in that is if you know your in and out of it. Two young Royalties explore the woods surrounding their West Kingdom. They have sneaked out from their guards and bribed their handmaidens and servants, to not 'tell' their mother, the Queen where they were and what they were up to.

"Is that the best you could do lil sister?" The Prince asked playfully. Eyeing his sister carefully.

"You wait brother" Responded by the young Princess cutely. Frustration was written all over her features with a hint of determination. The Princess was struggling with her armor, she do have to get a change of clothes since her dresses aren't really ideal to discover the woods with comfort.

"Century have passed sis" He stated in a bored tone. Clearly trying to irritate the young Princess who was now putting the last of her armor.

"Oh you are just exaggerating brother!" She exclaimed to her older brother.

"Fine, just hurry. We need to be back before supper. Surely mother would be worried... Again" The Prince said with the bit of despair.

"Oh hush brother! Are you becoming scared of her now? Ooh somebody's becoming a Pus-" She encouraged and mocked her brother at the same time and was cut off shortly.

"Responsible child of the queen" The Prince 'helped' her finish the sentence. _So crass, wonder where she got it from. Surely not mother, ooh it should be from E-_ he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say Prince. I'm ready!" She stated like a fanatic that was very eager for the next episode of some sort of show. But Enchanted Forrest don't have any televisions, so the Princess was just to eager to spend sometime with her brother, the Prince who patiently teaches him how to be a knight tho she couldn't be one by right. But she could learn secretly, surely their mother; the Queen would not approve of.

"About time, Princess" He answered with relief. He positioned himself beside his sister "Now keep your arm steady, like this" He extended his arm holding the bow, then placed the arrow between the bow. A moment there, her sister thought that he was the coolest person living in their land. She just stared at him with much adoration in her eyes, then she refocused on the matter.

"Ok, like this?" She mimicked the Prince.

"Yes, like that. Nice, now pull. When you pull that would be your momentum. Feel your arrow" He demonstrated.

"Like when you told me before I slay with my sword, I should think that my sword is a connection of me?" She asked while recalling the memory.

"Yes, that is correct. But this time, your bow is the extension of your body while the arrow would be a mere connection that you would let go" He said softly with a smile. _She remembered._

"Ok.. I got it" She pulled but the arrow did not punctured the trunk of the tree that she was aiming but instead it backfired. The fletching of the arrow hit her rosy cheek with that she yelped in pain "Ouch! Ugh! Henry!" Dorothea is now crying hysterically.

"F*ck" Henry said breathlessly, the seen before him didn't registered to him straightaway. He only knew he felt fear and that he was in big trouble. Very big trouble. He wouldn't hear the end of this from his Mother, Regina.

"Potty mouth! Henry it hurts! Ugh" Young Dorothea pointed out and resumed crying while she covered her right cheek that is now oozing blood between her small fingers.

* * *

**Past Present**

After the 'unfortunate' event in the Sheriff's station, the trio; Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan and the newly arrived 'guest' in Storybrooke are now sitting in one of Granny's booth waiting for their foods to be served.

"So what brings you here in Storybrooke?" Emma broke the silence.

"So what brings you here in Storybrooke?! That is your question?! How absurd of you" Regina expressed her disapproval with a loud sigh.

"Well, I could always start with 'good morning, how did you slept last night in your cell?' Instead, yes I am going with 'what brings you to Storybrooke' question" Emma pointed out.

"Unbelievable! Let me do all the talking Ms. Swan" Regina countered in her best territorial voice.

_Yes, bickering. You two are really good at that._ Dorothea thought.

"Be my guest, Madame Mayor" Emma said with a gesture of her hand to convey.

"You shall leave my town and never come back, or consequences shall put you to test" Came out in a monotone voice of the Mayor but it sounded so threatening, yet the young lad in front of them did not even flinch. Emma did flinch how Regina sounded so cold.

"That does not how it works, lady" She said plainly. Just in time when Ruby placed their meals before them. Dorothea and Emma thanked Ruby sweetly and both are now happy munching their breakfast.

"Excuse me?!" Regina blinked andstated in a piercing tone then she said to Emma with a higher pitch than her usual "She just called me lady" she sounded rather offended by it.

"Regina... Relax let me try" Soothed Emma and squeezed the Mayor's elbows indicating to have her breakfast. Which Regina complied _Good girl_ Emma thought. _What?! Good girl? Where did that came from?_ Emma dismissed her thoughts.

"Dorothea, right?" Questioned by the Sheriff.

"Yes that is correct, Sheriff" Dorothea answered, closely watching the two women before her how they interact. Y_ep, they really like each other._

"So where are you from? You seem really young for traveling around on your own"

"Young, yes. Traveling around, no. Where I am from, is classified" Dorothea stated and arched her perfectly trimmed eyebrow on the last statement.

_Why does that arched eyebrow looks so familiar_ "Classified? What do you mean?" Regina thought and questioned but was ignored by the two. _Why am I being ignored?!_ She stabbed the pancake like it did something bad to her. Oh poor pancake.

"So if you are old enough, and you are not traveling around. What brings you to Storybrooke, Dorothea?" Emma pushed more questions for the young girl.

_How does she does that? Questioning so calmly and getting answers instantly. Oh Emma you are truly amazing. Huh, Emma? No it's Ms. Swan._ Regina thought and mentally kicking off the thought out of her head.

"Well I am here to learn? I don't know, I got to do something I think. So I'm just gonna stay here for awhile cuz trust me Emma... Er.. Sheriff Swan you would be needing my help... Magically, at least" Dorothea said sounding uncertain yet with the hint of little confidence on the last part.

"What makes you say that? You are a threat!" Regina exclaimed the last part where she gained pairs of eyes from the regulars of the Diner. She continued calmly in a low voice "Like I said she should leave town, it's not safe for us if she stayed here" she said more likely to Emma while eyeing the young lad.

"Because if I am a threat in this town as you eloquently put it. I would probably destroyed Storybrooke by now and you all will be hiding from me while I take all of your happiness" she said plainly in a dead serious tone and followed by "Trust me, things Could turn out worse than me arriving here unexpectedly" _You have no idea what help I could be to you all._

* * *

**Present Future**

At the East Kingdom, She always visits her 'other' family as her mother, the Queen eloquently put it. She regularly visits them on the first Friday of every month after 'the unfortunate event' had happened. She was accompanied by her many 'chaperon' guards- as her dear brother have said- and handmaidens. Her brother, Henry have said it is better to be safe than sorry and she can't help to argue with him and his protectiveness of her only sister. Since then, she was welcomed by the King and Queen of the East; Snow White and David with open arms.

But this certain visit was different among all of the others, the castle seem to be dull and cold not like it's usual warm and happy feeling when she enters. Instead of the greeting she was accustomed to receive from the King and Queen they just gave her a sad smile, their eyes says they were sorry and seeking acceptance. _Acceptance to what?_ Then she saw Snow out of the corner of her eye threw herself to David mouthing words that were not audible to her. It's like a silent plea from the Queen to her King who hugged her tightly and soothed her loving Queen.

She found herself in the one of the many rooms that was decorated extravagantly in the East Kingdom castle, one of the castle guards escorted her in. There she found her mother's lover lying flat on their back looking peacefully asleep and remarkably pale.

"No!" Dorothea exclaimed, seeing how badly ill this person she was grown found of since she was a little girl. She lounged herself forward to the now lanky form on the bed "No, no. Please don't, please don't leave me. I can't lose you too." The Princess said in a despaired voice.

"It's ok Do Do" Said in a sad voice and followed by "Oh love bug, don't cry. You know how I feel when you cry" there was a hitched in the voice, a glimpse of pain and fear of dying. While Regina's lover brought their hand to stroke the Princess' cheek that was now covered with tears.

"I know, I'm sorry. You said when I cry, you see her cry because I look like mother. I just can't, please don't leave me too. You can't die, you just can't. Please" Dorothea said pleading to the person she was cradling in her arms. Her dress being ignored from the fact that it would leave markings for not sitting properly. She recalled her mother, Regina would remind her to sit like a lady.

"My sweet one, I told you that everything happens for a reason. Right?"

"Yes, but these... These does not make any sense. There are no good reasons for these to happen to me. To you, to us. Our family, we don't deserve these none sense!" She is now sobbing openly.

"You might not understand it now, but eventually you will my love bug. My Do Do, I know you will. And always remember that, your Mother Regina and I will always love forever and a day after forever" With that; the person Dorothea have grown to love and that have taught her so much things about life and how one could pass by it's challenges, closed their eyes with the last image they have seen was the face of the now grown young lady, that was loved the most.

Now Dorothea have to face the challenges of life would give her on her own, well you could say with her brother but Henry was very distant since then 'the unfortunate event' happened. _Everyone was distant after that_ she thought.

_Alone, I am alone once again._

* * *

**BABIES:** I lessened the scenarios for this one and prolonged them a bit, _maybe that would help?_ How is everyone holding up? Did I just happen to _kill a major character/characters_ that you have not known yet?! _OMG!_ Yes! Henry is the brother of Dorothea, step-brother but still. _Which means, Dorothea's birth mother would be Regina._ Now we all have to know who's _that 'lover' person_ who keeps calling Dorothea, Do Do surely _it's not Regina_. *wink wink* She was opposed to the nickname, anyway. Are you getting it somehow? I don't know, please _enlighten me with your thoughts._

_Reviews are like sweets for me, you got me hooked like a toddler in the candy store._ *wink wink*


	3. Show No Mercy

**Show No Mercy**

**SWEETHEARTS**: yes, I know. Took me longer than I supposed to, I do have a '_valid reason_'. I went holidays with my family overseas and I did lots of foolish things. And I am going to go to school, again. Anyway, thank you so much for those who reviewed and those who favorited and followed this rubbish fiction. Much love!

_This was longer than I intended to, please don't be bored of it._

**Warning**: writers attempt sh*t. Characters are beyond my ownership but surprises are likable. The imagination cannot be controlled and this is not beta.

**3rd to my Past, Present and Future sequel.**

* * *

**Present Future**

The ceremony took awfully lots of hours to be done. It was not any kind of ceremony, it's one of the important events to be done in the Enchanted Forest. A knight swearing before the council, royalties and common men and women of the West and East Kingdom. The ceremony was taken place rightfully at the East Kingdom since the Knight was born from the East.

Prince Marcus, at a young age have passed all challenges of being a knight, won battles and defended their land. He earns the title, to be a knight like his older sister; Emma, the White Knight.

"I am more than capable of defending myself, Prince. Leave me be, will you?" Princess Dorothea said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she enjoys her afternoon walk through their lovely botanical garden of the West Kingdom just outside of their castle.

Now that the ceremony was done it was accustomed for the Knight to send back the royalty he have sworn on, to their home land. In Marcus case it would be Dorothea.

"I am well aware of that, Princess" Prince Marcus replied with a smile still did not make any attempt to leave the Princess on her own "But I would rather not" He supplied more.

"And why would that be?" She asked sounding bored in his company.

"Dorothea, you're aware that I just took my oath at the ceremony. Did I not?" He ask somehow unbelieving his cousin, Dorothea.

"I've witnessed actually, Marcus" Dorothea assured him.

"And you do know that I have sworn on my life to keep you safe by all means, Princess"

"How unfortunate of you" Mocked by the Princess.

"And that I could only take oath to one royalty ever in my-"

"Life and drank the holy wine to aspire your knightly duties to one royalty; me" She pointed to herself and continued "Thou shall be the most mighty of all the knights in any kingdom ever existed. With me being your damsel in distress, awaits to be saved by her Knight in shining armor who took an oath to fulfill my desires" Dorothea responded exaggeratedly to the newly appointed Knight of the East.

She did not realize it could mean differently, in a romantic biblical kind of way.

"Well if you put it that way you sounded so crass, my dearest Dorothea" Marcus said playfully.

"Huh.. What? No! I meant-" She tried to defend her words but was cut short.

"I know what you mean, don't worry, Dorothea" Assured by the young Knight.

"Just making it clear, Marcus" Barked back by Dorothea.

They knew the ceremony didn't just take place because it was tradition nor was meant to be as royalties of their designated Kingdoms. The only reason that keeps on replaying in their minds were; the fact that it is their duty to keep the peace for both lands and that both of them were next in line to the throne they don't wish to have, yet.

It's their destiny, their fate and it must be fulfilled.

* * *

**Future Present**

It's dark and cloudy, it didn't feel like home. It's painful and uneasy, she sobbed and she knew she can't cry now; not before her. They are in one of the secluded rooms of the castle in West Kingdom, far behind from all the extravagance of their home. For the past weeks, this room became her training ground. Lessons of being a Princess were held here, she silently wished they could just go back with the lessons of table etiquette and the use of proper utensils during a feast.

Since being conceived using magic implies you having magical powers, which leads us to how to use them. It would be a challenge for her to control her power since she knew that her power were tied with her emotions.

A sorcerer have predicted that a magical being would be conceived using magic and that a royalty that was born out of true love would protect the magical being by all means. A green eyed monster shall hinder their way. It's history writing itself, if they assumed correctly.

"Again!" Regina barked at the limply frame of the young lad that she has been eyeing for the past hours.

Persist Until Something Happen or PUSH; it is the mantra she keep on saying to herself, tho her body is giving up but she managed to stand unsteadily. She took a deep breath that was stop by her broken ribs. _Oh gosh! Even breathing hurt._

"Again" Regina sneered _weak_ she thought to herself. She eyed her daughter like a hawk eyeing it's prey. Dorothea stood, head held high once again. She straightened her back as much her body would allow, shoulders squared there were bruises forming through out her tired body from drawing out power too much.

Dorothea drew out power again from her 'curse'. She sees it as a curse, the mark that was embedded near her left ribs. It's a feather, delicately marked with every detail. The outline is black when she's neutral and it glows in the shade of light pink to blue-ish purple when she uses her magic. The feather curse grows in size as she expertly learn a new magic or a new power that she posses.

As it grew in size, it would hurt her a little and would cause discomfort for a few days but eventually it would ease to manageable pain. Dorothea never have the courage to tell her mother that it hurt more if she practices magic. The young Princess wouldn't want to disappoint her mother than she is now with her. She wouldn't be surprise if the feather curse would take her body fully or even rule her whole life.

The task was to conjure electricity and fire, the hard part is to combine them without burning or even electrifying yourself. Indeed, easier said than done. She then started with the electricity from her right hand, feeling the sensation of the galvanic energy she had produced. She proceeded with the fire from her left hand, a fireball is forming on her palm. Amused and terrified paints her well-favored face, eyes with the hint of greediness to be enough. Be enough for once to her mother.

Seems that being enough is merely enough for her mother when the combined energy that she was conjuring backfired to her. She face planted the floor, limbs splayed lazily to her sides.

The scene should cause any mother to run to her daughter's side and help her out. But this mother isn't just any typical that you could find, she was not called the Evil Queen for nothing. As her eyes witnessed the scene she felt; worried and disappointment.

"Stand up and do it again I say!" The Queen demanded "Are you becoming deaf, my dear?! I said, again"

"Mother, please. Will we just continue the lesson tomorrow, I no longer feel my limbs" The Princess groaned.

"Is that compliance I hear, Dorothea?" Remarked by Regina "And when the kingdom is under attack, your people going against you or even worst someone attacked you unexpectedly" The Queen reasoned out "So when I said again, you would do it again. It's for your own good and you know to well you have to be prepared"

Regina took large strides going to her daughter who did no attempt to move an inch from where she fell. She spoke as she grabbed her daughter's arm with vengeance "Dorothea sta-" tho she was cut short.

"Mother" Henry called from the doorstep of the secluded room.

"What?!" Regina hissed her response _who dares interrupt me_ she then looked up and tenderness paints her face, immediately. Seeing her little Prfince all grown up now, wearing his uniform as the feudal superior of the West Kingdom makes her one proud mother.

"That is enough" he responded to his mother.

She blinked while trying to contemplate what her son was speaking of, then she realized that she was still holding her daughter by the arm quite aggressively "Yes, of course" She sadly replied and gently released Dorothea from her hold, she just noticed that the young lad have passed out from fatigue, she used her magic to lie the young girl on one of the sofas.

"Mother, you're too-" Henry started.

"Hard on her, Henry? We both know that I am doing her a favor with this lessons. Who knows what fate would bring to her" It all came in a rush to her, Henry almost didn't catch what she said so he tried to humored his mother.

"I was going to say 'thorough' but hard on her would do"

"Oh Henry, am I really?" She whispered. She extended her hand towards the direction of Dorothea, flicked her hand and with that her daughter disappeared before them. Regina sent her back to her chambers and tucked her in, they have many things to 'discuss' tomorrow for sure, since Dorothea just passed out on her from fatigue. She might have to weigh her decisions about what to teach her daughter about magic.

"What exactly?" He questioned his mother, uncertain.

"A bad mother?" Regina supplied silently.

"Mom, come on" Henry sounded like he was whining, they had this conversation way back in Storybrooke. When they were about to leave the land they consider as home for almost 30 years. Henry will always do the thing he always does when his mother feels insecure about her abilities. He extended his arm indicating for Regina to take it and she did. She had to smile on whatever Henry was about to do.

"But Henry, you saw how I treated her" Regina held his hand firmly.

Henry just smiled and said "I did and you should also be reminded what ma always says" He wrapped his arms around his mother, snapped his fingers and soft music played around the room. He liked hugging his mom but he won't admit it and Regina secretly loves it too. Henry would always dance with Regina since they got here at the Enchanted Forest. His mother taught him how to dance because Henry admitted to her that he was fascinated by her mother's gracefulness.

They swayed together with the soft music for a while there before Henry broke the silence with uttering the words "Ma said everything happens for a reason" Regina just hummed her response. "And ma would like to take you on a date tomorrow night so meet her at the barrier, she said and wear something, I believe her words were 'hot and sexy looking' " Henry said in a rush then he poof out the thin air leaving his mother frustrated.

"Henry! Did Emma put you up to this?! Ugh that woman!" The Evil Queen exclaimed to herself as she marched back to her chambers. _Emma Swan is a dead woman_ she thought herself whilst changing into her nightgown but she have to smile on the thought of Emma taking her to a date.

Even though they were married for quite sometime now, Emma would still woo her like nothing has changed, as if having 2 wonderful children didn't change of what they have and what they have become. Still, Emma will make her feel special and that she is loved. Which she is.

* * *

**Past Future**

As predicted by the sorcerer, that during a war a royalty who's a product of true love shall be the one who protects the magical being. Snow White and Prince Charming bears a son, purely from true love.

"Aaaaah!" Snow yelped in pain.

"Come on sweetheart" Encouraged by Charming while enduring the death-like grip of Snow White on his hand.

"David! I... Can't!" Snow was in pain, she declined the anesthesia that was offered by Dr. Whale. She wanted to have a natural birth, by natural means, to experience everything, including the pain.

"You could do it love" Encouraged by David _if only I could take the pain away, I would._

"Where's Emma?" She asked between gritted teeth.

"She's with Regina" David informed.

"Do you think.." Unsure of herself. Snow's forehead was now peppered with beads of sweat, David used a spare cloth to dab it off. Snow smiled at the gesture.

"Yes I think they are doing what you think they are doing" David said in a hurry and added "But now please, Snow focus"

"Aaargh!" With the last yelp of pain, alas! Prince Marcus Charming II was born.

"Congratulations, Snow! It's a boy" Dr. Whale said smiling to the new born he was cradling and moved next to the woman who just went in labor. He passed the new born to it's mother.

Snow looked at her new born son "He's beautiful, David"

"He is. Hi Marcus, how do like to be our little Prince?" Charming playfully said.

"Pardon my interruption, my King. The South Gates are now being compromised as we speak. We are need to send our raising troops" One of the right hand guards of David stated.

The King sighed and look at his Queen. Snow offered him an understanding smile and said "Go, love. I will be fine, I'll keep Marcus safe" with that Charming kissed his new born's forehead and gave a passionate kiss on Snow's luscious lips.

* * *

**Past Present**

"Hello, Regina" Dorothea greeted to the woman who was arose from her slumber and added "I'm glad you could make it" she gave her a tight smile.

"Where am I?" Regina inquired, she is disoriented. She scanned the room, it's a cabin, she could tell from the wood interior. Dorothea 'borrowed' her for a while.

"You're in the woods, in a cabin actually" Dorothea supplied.

"How indecent cabin this is. Is this the cabin you asked me to sign for release?" She asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"Yes, well this indecent cabin, as you put it, is resided by me. For now at least, hopefully not permanently tho" Thea answered the older woman.

"I could tell" Curtly replied by Regina and added "What exactly am I here for, dear?"

With that Cora appeared from the back of the cabin. Looking regal as ever like she used too. Yet, there is something quite not right with the elder woman.

"Mother?" Regina can't believe what she is seeing, her mother died, she buried her.

"Oh yes, Cora is here too" The younger woman chimed "Say hello to your mother, Regina" Thea moved to Cora's side and circled one arm around the older woman's shoulder.

"Mother, you're alive" Regina said with surprise evident in her voice.

"She is!" Exclaimed by Dorothea in a mocking way.

"But.. But how?" A confused looking brunette asked.

"I resurrected her" The young lad stated plainly.

"You what?!" Exclaimed by Regina.

"You see, Regina. I am very powerful. Seems that my magic could grant anything I please and that includes resurrection of anyone's life that has been ended" Thea reasoned.

"You're evil!" Accused by Regina.

"Says the person who is longing for redemption" Dorothea deadpanned.

"I demand release!" Regina struggled from her seat, she is being hindered from her actions by a rope that was tied tightly on her wrist to the arm rest of the chair, same goes for her ankle that is tied the front legs of the chair that she is occupying.

"Demand all you want, my Queen. I shall release you when I wanted to. Which by the way, that wouldn't be the case at the moment"

"Dorothea" Cora weakly called the young lad.

"What?" She asked with dismay, hating to be interupted.

"Maybe we could have tea and talk through this, surely we have lots to catch up" Cora suggested.

"I don't even like tea" Muttered by Dorothea showing no interest on Cora's suggestion.

"Dorothea" Cora said in a warning.

"If we must" Dorothea sighed.

The young lad snapped her fingers and a table appeared before them, decorated with high tea goods and some sweets. She sat between Cora and Regina and she started pouring tea for both women.

"You know each other?" Questioned Regina as Dorothea released her wrist.

"The cabin is protected with your magic, so don't think about using it" She warned and answered "No, yes. Sort of"

"Mother?" The brunette called the elder woman who seemed to be quite the whole time.

"I mentored her" Cora supplied.

"You what?!" Regina exclaimed, unbelieving her mother.

"Don't be surprise, Regina" Dorothea said.

"Dorothea here, seems to surpass her mentors. Am I mistaken, dear?" She stated while she gave the young lad a gentile squeezed on her shoulders.

"No, you are not mistaken Cora. I already surpass all of my mentors" She confirmed proudly.

"What is your motive? Why do you have to resurrect my mother?" The brunette inquired more wanting to wiped off that smug smile from Thea.

"I am wounded, Madame Mayor. A 'thank you' will suffice"

"You don't deserve to be thank of"

"Do you have anything to say to your mother?" Thea brushed of the topic. Regina just fell silent, she needed time to sink in the thought of Dorothea's ability and knowledge in magic is beyond her capabilities.

"How about you Cora? Any last words?" Thea asked her mentor.

"Last words? Wha-" Regina is now confused and her words left unspoken when Dorothea conjured a dagger and stabbed Cora straight through her heart. The older woman fell limp to the ground in pain and vanished in the thin air, painfully slow.

Regina gasped loudly as the scene unfolded before her. "Mother!" She exclaimed and added "You!" Pointed at Thea.

"Me? Why Regina? What about me?" She questioned like nothing happened and she smiled sweetly to the woman still tied on her seat who's eyes filled with tears and anger.

"I shall destroy your happiness, even if it's the last thing I do" Regina said in a voice laced with threat.

"And what? Is that supposed to make me grief, Regina? Let me make this clear for you. The only happiness I have is hatred and revenge, you'll need luck to destroy such thing" Dorothea stated in a matter of fact tone whilst picking up the dagger that was lying on the floor where Cora was.

They continued to stare with each other, furious browned eyes locked with cold chocolate ones.

"Then what do you want? What's the meaning of this? Do you want me to team up with you for your vengeance? That's not going to happen, I tell you"

"No, that's the last thing I could ever think of. What I need from you is to cast a simple spell. That's all"

"What spell?" Now Regina is curios.

"You shall know, as for now... I need Emma and the Charmings looking for you then you may cast the spell from there when they located you. Let's hope your absence would be known, and see whether you have importance for them.

* * *

**Present Future**

Being a part of the West and East Kingdoms has it's perks and grudges. One of the perks would be you could wear beautifully made dresses made from the finest material one could find in any land. One would be; wearing the said dress for long hours, sitting pretty with it, greet and bead one's farewell whilst smiling sweetly to everyone. By everyone means each and every single person that has royalty in their blood.

The East Kingdom celebrates the birth of their Savior, the White Knight. Emma chose to wear her armor suit which she reasoned as a practical and functional attire for the event. She then thought _I like this armor_ she looked ravishing in it _she would probably want this, heck she likes seeing me in any of my armor_ she finished her thought sadly.

The feast was exclusive for a few 'family' members of the East Kingdom. Emma didn't want to make a big deal out of it but her mother; Snow, the Queen clearly stated that a Princess' birthday should be celebrated. Which left Emma no room for arguments.

"What are you wearing?" Snow questioned.

"My armor suit" Emma replied in a matter of fact.

"I know what it is, but why are you wearing it?" Snow inquired confused.

"Why not?" Emma deadpanned.

"Why not? Emma, it's your birthday" Snow reasoned.

"And I shall wear whatever I please" Emma stated.

"Al'right Emma, as you wish" Agreed by the pixie cut brunette, who wouldn't want to argue with her daughter.

The ballroom was decorated with different sizes of balloons, as per request of the birthday celebrant, Emma Swan. Seems that the blonde didn't actually matured, on her defense she calls it; young at heart.

It really didn't ease the bachelors in the Enchanted Forest to woo the a White Knight, even when she got married to the former Evil Queen. Men linger around Emma's presence and Snow White begged her to be patient with them, but Snow seems to forget to beg another person who should be behaving as well...

"Keep your filthy paws off my mother" Dorothea barked to Lord Marco of the Land Polo who is now holding Emma shoulder quite aggressively.

"Or what Princess?" Questioned by the middle aged man.

"I shall show you no mercy" Thea sneered, her eyes were burning in passion.

The young Princess poof her mother away from the man and she raised her hand to control the mean Lord Marco. The young lady's movements were mimicked, so when she used her right hand and placed it above her heart, she clawed her hand like she was to remove her heart but as for Lord Marco, he taken out his own heart out of himself. He is now in pain, beads of sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Dorothea!" Emma warned.

"What?!" Thea thundered her answer.

"Stop that, this instance" Demanded by her mother.

"Or wha-" she did not get to finish her sentence when she was provoked of one of Lord Marco's brother who is a wizard. The wizard threw a fireball to her '"How dare you!" She sneered to the wizard's direction when she was hit by the fireball. The fireball didn't really do anything to harm the Princess, but it was absorbed by her.

"Looking for me?" Dorothea poof behind the wizard and asked smugly.

"Aaah!" The yelp of pain from the wizard echoed to the walls of the ballroom. Thea have strike the wizard with her electrifying hand that serves her as her sword leaving the wizard fall on the the hard cold floor of the ballroom. Pool of blood started to form on the lifeless body of the wizard.

"Regina Dorothea Swan-Mills" Emma fumed to her youngest child and added "To your chambers now" She commanded.

"But-" Thea was cut short.

"Now, Princess" Emma demanded her daughter with a very authoritative tone. "You shall not leave your chambers without my word, am I making myself clear?" The White Knight is beyond disappointed, it angered her that her daughter is capable of such thing.

"Crystal, clear" Thea muttered.

With that, the young lad went back to her chambers with radiating magic through her body. You could see that she is literally glowing from magic. She couldn't control her powers when she feels something strong in her, and that left her as a threat to anyone. It saddens her family.

Little did she know an unfortunate thing would happen to her, again. That's the reason of being the most powerful of all, you never know when your powers could go haywire. It's just a matter of self control and staying calm. Which she is having a hard time to accomplish, you couldn't blame the young lad. She's going under puberty, aren't teens in range during those times? Everything seems to make them mad in a split second.

Emma knew that the day that Regina had passed away, no one will guide their child through her magic. Regina was once the most powerful and wicked among them all, now that Dorothea replaced her mother's title, being conceived with light and dark magic, made a bigger responsibility to the young Princess and her mother, the White Knight.

"Regina, what am I going to do?" Emma silently asked her long gone wife and wondered to herself what could she do for her daughter.

* * *

**BABIES**: Was this dark and cloudy and angsty enough? And I do not have any reference on how does this 'royalties' goes or what should they do. Knights, Princess, Prince etc. I have no idea. _So mistakes are all mine._

And yes, Henry here has super powers too.

_Marco Polo? Baaahaha!_


End file.
